


Birthday Surprise

by Elisesmith2012



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisesmith2012/pseuds/Elisesmith2012
Summary: Magnus hasnt celebrated his birthday in a long time, Alec and Izzy decide to throw him a party at the institute and Alec surprises Magnus in more ways than one.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this might be a little bit cliche but oh well!!! Enjoy!

Magnus turned over in bed, sliding his arm over Alec who was wide awake. 

“Good morning..” he says, his voice slightly hoarse. 

Alec glances over at him “morning..” he gives him a soft smile and turns to face him “can I ask you something?”

“Of course Alexander..” Magnus smiles at him.  
“Do you have a birthday?” Alec asks. 

Magnus frowned, he hadn’t had a birthday in.. well centuries, he can’t even remember the last time he celebrated a birthday “I used to… but I haven’t celebrated a birthday in a while” 

“What? We have to plan one!” Alec grinned at him. 

Magnus shook his head “that’s really not necessary.. plus I’ve lost count of how old I am.”

Alec shrugged “well that doesn’t matter, we’ll just put one candle on your cake!” He smirked and got out of bed “I’ll talk to Izzy, she knows how to plan a party better than me.”

“Alexander really you don’t have to..” Magnus got out of bed and went after him. 

Alec turned “but I want to.. okay?” He leaned in and pecked his lips softly. 

Magnus smiled at him, how could he say no to that face? “Alright..” he stroked his arm softly.  
“Uh.. what gift should I get you?” Alec asked.

Magnus thought for a moment, he wanted to tell him that he didn’t have to get him anything but he knew Alec would just argue back, he looked up into those beautiful hazel eyes “you just get me whatever you want to get me and I’m sure I’ll love it” he smiled at him. 

“Okay” Alec smiled and kissed his cheek before checking the time “I gotta go to work but come by the institute later tonight, then we’ll celebrate” he gave him one last kiss before heading out the door.  
—————  
Later that night Magnus stood in front of his wardrobe trying to figure out what to wear, he grabbed a gold patterned blazer, a black shirt and some black pants. Once he was dressed he walked into the bathroom to touch up his makeup, applying some glittery black eyeshadow and some dark eyeliner, he looked in the mirror and smiled “perfect” he said to himself. 

He walked out to the bedroom and checked his phone, there was a text from Alec ‘we’re ready when you are, just don’t take too long Izzy is already asking where you are xx’ Magnus smiled and typed out a reply ‘on my way now x’ he conjured up a portal just outside the institute and walked inside. 

As Magnus walked in everyone yelled “surprise!!!” He jumped a little at the noise.

Alec ran over to him, hugging him tight “happy birthday” he whispered to him. 

Magnus smiled “thank you..” he pulled away and looked around “it looks like a glitter demon threw up in here” 

Alec turned to Izzy “I told you it was too much glitter..”

“It’s fine, you can never have too much glitter” Magnus smiled at them “thank you both for this, I’m used to being the one to plan parties not have one thrown for me so.. I really appreciate it” 

Izzy smiled and gave him a hug “just wait till you see your cake! I had it made specially”

“Can’t wait!” Magnus said to her before she rushed off to find Clary. 

“You want a drink?” Alec asked him. 

Magnus smiled “sure” they both walked over to the cocktail bar. 

Alec leaned against it looking around “what do you think? I tried to invite as many of your friends as I could but a lot of them were hard to track down..”

Magnus smiled as he sipped his drink “it’s perfect Alexander” he kissed him softly. 

Alec dipped his drink “do you.. want to dance?”  
Magnus almost choked on his drink “you want to dance? With me? In front of people?”

“Yeah.. come on” Alec grabbed his hand, pulling him to the dance floor.

A slow song comes on and Alec pulls Magnus close to him, wrapping his arms around his waist as Magnus’ arms slide around his neck. 

“You continue to surprise me Alexander” Magnus smiled at him. 

Alec smiles “in good ways I hope?” 

Magnus chuckles “Of course!” He kisses him softly.  
—————  
After the party is finished, Magnus portals his presents and himself and Alec home. 

Alec sits on the couch “you gonna open any gifts?”  
“Hmm I don’t know, I was gonna wait until tomorrow..” Magnus looks through them and frowns “where’s your gift?” He asks as he looks at Alec. 

“O-oh I… uh..” Alec stutters. 

Magnus sits beside him “Alexander, it’s okay if you forgot, I wouldn’t blame you… what with the party planning plus your actual job-“

“I didn’t forget..” Alec cuts him off and takes his hand, leading him to the balcony “I was waiting till we were alone..” 

Magnus frowns “what’s going on?” 

“Just be quiet for a minute” Alec reaches into his pocket, grabbing a small box “Magnus… we’ve been together for so long now and no one has made me feel the way you make me feel, admittedly I’ve not been in a real relationship but I’m glad my first one was with you, you make me feel important and loved and… look what I’m trying to say is, I want to spend the rest of my life with you so..” He gets down onto one knee “Magnus Bane, will you marry me?” He opens the box to reveal a smooth, shiny gold ring. 

Magnus looked down at him, he was speechless which didn’t happen often. Alec Lightwood has rendered him speechless. 

Alec quickly stands up “is it too early?” He starts panicking “I’m sorry I just thou-“ he’s cut off by Magnus’ lips on his. 

As they pull away Magnus is smiling up at him “of course I’ll marry you Alexander Gideon Lightwood” 

Alec grins at him and slides the gold ring onto his finger “I love you so much Magnus Bane” 

“And I you my love” Magnus smiled at him. 

That night as they both lie in bed, Magnus was thinking about how he never thought he’d have this, never thought he would find someone like Alec, someone who loved him for who he is cat eyes and all.


End file.
